Down my memory lane
by Sandy Doe
Summary: Monica and Chandler have just moved to Paris. She forgets his birthday and chaos starts!


DOWN MY MEMORY LANE

OK, its totally OK. Don't panic. He would have packed his lunch himself and probably did not want to disturb me sleeping and would have left to office quietly. Chandler and Me moved to Paris a few weeks back. Chandler bagged his dream project and was so happy when his boss announced about it. I managed to fit myself as a chef in a three star hotel and everything was fine.

God! My head aches like it is going to burst into pieces. I had to cater Mr. Sam Henson's retirement party and ended up drinks lots of wine and returned home late. It was lovely to have a husband like Chandler. We were married for two years now. People said that a career oriented person like Chandler would probably mess up in romance, he will eventually forget to talk to u, and one fine day he will even forget you! But, I was not ready to give away him for any stupid theory. I found my special person and the one and only person whom I was goin to annoy for the rest of my life!

As it happens in every couple's life throughout the world , we share so many amazing moments. The one at the Guggenheim museum. It was a Saturday and we decided to have a drink and take a were seated in the bar and Chandler suggested we go to the Guggenheim. We reached there by five and the museum was hosting 'Pay what you wish'. Chandler said we had to wait for another forty five minutes to that counter to open. And then he sheepishly said that he had forgotten his wallet and believe me he paid one dollar for us to get in. We walked past the 'Dressed like a billionaire but spends a dollar to get in' looks from the staffs. Well, the show lasted only half an hour but we spent it in each other's arms.

Coming to the terrible moments we shared, I once forgot his birthday. I could hear your gasps. But, true. I did! It was four years back. We were living together. Let me take you through the list of crap incidents that happened. I woke up as usual, got dressed in my best and was applying my second coat of mascara.

'Hey! What is so special? You look awesome, sweetie', Chandler said sweetly. There was a delight in his eyes.

'The Health Inspector is visiting our restaurant today, hon. I have to be there asap. Babye, sweetie'. I kissed him and hurriedly left the apartment. I was waiting for a taxi when I got a call from Chan.

'Mon! You aren't kidding me, are you? Should I get ready? Hmmm?' Chandler's voice veers playfully in the phone.

'Of course, you have to get ready to the office.'

'But…'

'Listen baby!' I cut him off. ' I gotta hail a cab. This is my Big day. I perform well today, it is going straight to my appraisal. Will catch you evening. Love you'

All is well with the world. Everything went just as smooth as butter. I was proud of myself. Jules, my new best friend and I planned to do a little shopping. She is leaving to Hawaii with her boyfriend in a week. She wanted me to choose the perfect shoes for the teal dress she owned. We get into LK Bennett, awestruck by the collection they offered. As we walk in, a pair of red boots with high heels catches my eye and I head straight to it.

'What do you think?', I ask Jules.

'They are gorgeous'.

'I know, right?'

'I am having these. Thanks, Mon. You are the best'. Jules hugs me in delight.

'I'd like to have these in a six, please', Jules turn to the assistant.

We get into a coffee shop nearby and order two cappuccinos.

'Check out my new app, Mon!' says Jules brightly. 'It calculates my menstrual cycle and alerts me every month. How awesome it is!'

She shows me her phone and I could see red marks in the calender which denoted the 'expected' dates.

'This is total fun. 18 of July. Whoa! It is Chandler's birth date' I give a terrible laugh when all of a sudden _I could feel a cold shiver moving up my spine._ _The earth is falling apart._

'What is today's date?' I ask nonchalantly.

I could not actually believe the number 18 coming from Jules' mouth. No! This is not happening. This must be a bad dream. Enough! I mean really enough. I am gonna wake up now and share my dream with Chandler over our morning coffee. We are just gonna laugh it off. How funny. But, I could feel Jules nagging at me. I could feel her hands. Damn! This is so true. I have forgotten my husband's birthday. Damn, damn, damn.

The next thing I know is I am at my house, signing the birthday card. I have finished baking a two tier cake. I am waiting for Chandler to get home. The clock ticks eight. My heart is in my mouth. I should not have done this to him. I should not have. I mean, I should have surprised him with cakes and gifts at midnight. Instead, I am just sitting, counting on my mistakes, still hoping that the day magically turns itself to be 17th of July and all that.

But, come on. This isn't a Disney movie and I am not Cinderalla! I catch my reflection in the mirror. I am all pale and nervous. I feel so wasted.

Well, its really very…

Oh God! I slightly feel sick. I don't even want to think about how hurt Chandler would be. I merrily left for the day. Shit!

I hear a sound at the door and quickly rise to my feet. My heart is thumping hard. There, Chandler enters the room, talking on his mobile.

'Of course, I am in fucking control', he spits venom furiously over the phone. 'What thefuck they think they are' – He breaks off. 'Yes. Fine. I will see to it. Thanks, George. Bye'.

He switches off his phone, throws it away and gives me a look as if he had forgotten who I am.

'Hi!' He says and throws off his bag on the couch.

'Hi!' I move from my place and sit beside him. 'I am sorry'.

'I knw', he says rubbing his forehead. 'You are busy with your work and all that. It is fine'.

He goes to the kitchen, makes himself some coffee and downs it.

'Is everything, uh, okay?', I ask him.

'Yeah', he replies. He walks over to the window and stares down at the street. I bite my lips nervously.

'Chandler, I am so sorry. I know I have screwed up. U have every right to be mad at me'.

'Please don't retell the whole story', he retorts.

It nearly kills me whenever Chandler gives one-sentence replies.

'I am so sorry that I forgot your birthday. I feel terrible. I regret it. I will do anything to make amends'.

'I can't take this. I know I will have to see it through. I just did not even think that you will forget my birthday. You remembered your bloody office meetings but…' He sits down in an armchair and continues talking not looking through me in the eye. 'I mean, Jesus, what would have happened if it was me who did this? I know its not gonna change my day or anything talking over this but…' He shakes his head disbelievingly. 'You remember everything. About every single dress you gotta wear the next day, every single bag that you gotta take to work, but when it comes to me…'

He breaks off and I look at him in dismay.

'Chandler-'

'This is awful', he flinches.

'Chandler-'

He exhales sharply. 'Yeah'.

'Chandler… I want to talk'. My voice is trembling slightly and I could see that his hand is clenching the coffee mug tightly as though he is gonna throw it right on my face. I have never seen Chandler like this before.

'Now you want to talk?' he says disbelievingly.

'I feel irresponsible, Chandler'.

'Go away'.

I did not utter a word. I left quietly to my room . I could feel tears pricking down my cheeks. I know I am wholly responsible for this disaster. I hate my memory. I hate me. This is not new for me. I have forgotten mum and dad's anniversaries. My school friend Suzy's birthday and what not. But, no. I am not justifying. My bad. I deserve to be punished.

I am lying on my bed. Curled up. I could not feel my are numb from not moving. It is 11.30.

'Aren't you gonna come to our room?', a voice comes behind me. I turn to look Chandler standing beside me. I get on my feet and give him a puzzled look.

'My birthday ends in half an hour. My wife never wished me and I feel my day is not complete'.

'I am sorry. I love you'. I throw myself on his chest and start sobbing like a child. He lifts my chin, rubs away my tears and says 'I will love you even when the whole world hates you. You know why?'.

Puzzled look on my face again.

'Because, the whole world is not related to you. Unfortunately, I am', he chuckles.

'I will kill you', I start fist fighting him.

'Okay! Okay! Time to celebrate'.

He lifts me up gently and walks to our room. I see the room lit with candles and my cake sitting on a desk.

'You like it', I ask him.

'Of course! I do', he says.

'Happy birthday, Chandler. I love you'. I gently kiss him on his mouth.

'I love you, too'.

Coming back to the present, Phew! I never forgot Chandler's birthday from them on. You know whatis Life hack – Forget your loved ones' birthday once. That will be the last time you will forget a birthday. Ever.

I take my phone to see the time. The screen shows Sun. 10 Nov. 13:55. Wait! No! Not again! I look at the date again. It is 10 Nov. Suze's birthday. _I could feel a cold shiver moving up my spine._ _The earth is falling apart._


End file.
